


Rings

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2020 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Has a Praise Kink, Begging, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, M/M, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Sub Alec Lightwood, dirty talking, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec really likes Magnus' rings.  Magnus decides to find out exactly how much.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069832
Comments: 8
Kudos: 290





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Prompted: Malec ring kink sub!Alec pls?
> 
> HELL YEAH HELL YEAH HELL YEEEEEAH. 
> 
> Also look at me going with a SIMPLE title.

  
Magnus had always known that Alec liked his rings. 

  
It had been rather obvious from how much he stared at them. 

  
Of course, he hadn’t realized just _how_ much. 

  
Mangus wrapped a hand around Alec’s cock and watched him keen, his back bowing off the bed as he gasped. He raised an eyebrow and stared at Alec, watching the way his face twisted up and he clenched his hands into the bedsheets. "Something you want to share with the class, darling?“ 

  
When Alec turned hot, dark eyes on him, Magnus waited, keeping his hand still.

  
"M-Magnus…” Alec gasped out, trying to buck his hips up, only to find himself pinned to the bed, squirming. "Magnus, please…“

  
"You know I do love the sound of your begging,” Magnus said, smirking at him. "But the last time I checked, Alexander…“ he punctuated the words with a slow stroke of his hand, staring as Alec gasped, loud and pointed. "You didn’t get _this_ into a handjob.” 

  
Alec whined, biting down on his lip. He looked down, and he could see the precome smeared across Magnus’ rings, the faint press of metal against his cock, and the warmth of Magnus’ fingers was torture. 

  
“If you don’t tell me, I guess that means we need to stop…” Magnus said, pulling his hand away. 

  
“No, no, no please,” Alec gasped, his eyes flying open as he stared at Magnus, at the way Magnus’ hand and rings glistened in the low light. He moaned, lifting his eyes to Magnus’. "I… your _rings,“_ he whispered. 

  
Magnus licked his lips. "What about my rings, Alexander? Tell me.” He wrapped his hand around Alec’s cock again, wrenching another moan from his throat. "Do you like it when I wear them?“ 

  
"Yes,” Alec gasped. When Magnus gave another slow stroke, he tried to buck into it, but he was still pinned to the bed. "Yes, fuck.“ 

  
"Have you dreamed of this?” Magnus teased, moving his hand far too slow for Alec to get any of the friction that he was craving. "Dreamed of me touching you while I wear my rings?“ 

  
Alec managed a desperate nod, clenching his hands in the sheets. "Magnus, please, Magnus, I need…”

  
Magnus licked his lips and smirked at Alexander. "Or should I say fantasized?“ He shifted, moving to stretch out next to Alec, keeping his hips and legs pinned to the bed. He lifted his hand so they could both stare at the precome smeared all over his rings and saw Alec’s cock twitch. 

  
"Magnus,” Alec whined, turning to stare at him, the way his eyes were burning gold in the dark. "Magnus, please…“

  
Magnus smirked and wrapped his hand around Alec’s cock again, using a small thread of magic to keep his rings cool to the touch. The moan it wrenched out of Alec had him groaning in response. "I want to hear you say it.” 

  
Alec bit down on his lip and whined, even when Magnus started to stroke him again, slow and teasing. The cool press of the rings was torture and his orgasm was hovering just out of reach. 

  
“Alexander,” Magnus said, dropping his voice, stilling his hand. "I want to hear you ask for it. You can be good for me and tell me, can’t you?“ 

  
"Magnus,” Alec gasped, trying to focus enough to get the words out. "Want, want you to jerk me off. Want you to make me come.“ 

  
Magnus hummed. "But that isn’t all you want, is it?” He twisted his hand and pressed his rings against Alec’s cock, watching him gasp. "Tell me,“ he ordered. 

  
Alec swallowed, his heart pounding, his whole body quivering on the edge. "Want you to wear your rings. I want to make a mess of them.” 

  
Magnus smirked and leaned in to whisper against Alec’s ear. "You want to see them dripping in your come, don’t you? You want to feel how good they are against you, and then see how good they look after, don’t you?“ 

  
Alec whined, nodding rapidly, his chest heaving as he panted. "Please, yes, please, Magnus.” 

  
“Very well,” Magnus said, smirking against Alec’s shoulder. He shifted so he could wrap his hand properly around Alec. With another thought, he freed Alec’s hips, watching as Alexander started to fuck into his hand without further prompting. "You’ve been good for me, so you can take what you want. Tell me when you’re close.“ 

  
"Yes, yes sir,” Alec whined, biting down on his lower lip as he rocked up and into the grip Magnus had on him that was a few shades loser than he liked, but the rings and the way he could feel Magnus watching him were enough. They were always enough. 

  
“That’s it,” Magnus praised. "Being so good for me, taking what you want, come on now, Alexander. You’ve been so good, take your reward.“ 

  
Alec gasped, unable to keep another moan in as he moved faster, shifting so he could get the touch of the rings against the head where he wanted it the most. "C-close,” he breathed. "Please, please…“

  
"Go ahead,” Magnus breathed the order into Alec’s ear. "Go ahead, and let me see you make a mess of my rings, Alexander.“ 

  
When Magnus tightened his hand, just a fraction, it was enough, and Alec shuddered, gasping his way through an orgasm, grinding into Magnus’ hand until it was too much and he was sinking to the bed. Alec closed his eyes, turning to press his head against Magnus. "Good?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper. 

  
“Very good,” Magnus praised, watching Alec smile. He lifted his hand, staring at the come smeared across his fingers, and smiled. "How would you like to clean up my hand now that you’ve made a mess of it?“ 

  
Alec’s eyes snapped open. 

  
Magnus grinned and lifted his hand. "Thought you might like that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server to hangout with me and others! -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
